


The Sky's Awake So I'm Awake!

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Tumblr Zutara Prompts [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Steam Babies - Freeform, Steam Baby - Freeform, Storms, fic prompt from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Kya can't sleep. Her element's all around her and it's night.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Tumblr Zutara Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003560
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	The Sky's Awake So I'm Awake!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babytreehugger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babytreehugger/gifts).



> Haha I was really tempted to shove in a Frozen reference in the actual story but I actually decided to put it into the title. You're welcome.

“Mom? Dad?” Kya asks in their doorway. Katara is the first one out of bed - being able to wake up faster thanks to the rainy night - ignoring Zuko’s protests of the loss of her warmth and going over to her third daughter.

“Come here, sweetie,” Katara says softly, kneeling down and extending her arms for her waterbending daughter, “Can’t sleep because of the rain?”

“Yeah!” Kya said into her hug, “There’s so much water around me, I have to play!” Katara chuckled.

“Oh?”

“But Takara doesn’t want to play - she just wants to sleep and that’s boring. Kama’s no better, she’s scared of lightning!”

“She has a reason to be,” Zuko said as he joined his wife and daughter, “Lightning is not something to take lightly, especially for waterbenders.” Kya swiveled her head back and forth between her mother and father.

“Why is that?” she asked. 

“It’s a story for when all five of you are old enough to sit still and listen,” Katara said, and Kya turned to glare at her mother’s belly.

“Hurry up and get here, baby!” she demanded, and Katara placed a hand on her stomach.

“Ah, but the little one says that they still want to be cozy for another five months!” Katara teased, and Kya pouted. 

“Five months?! That’s too long!”

“And it’ll be longer for them to be old enough to sit still and listen,” Zuko said, and Kya’s eyes widened.

“Awwww,” she said, pouting even more. 

“It’s late,” Katara said softly, “Let’s all try to sleep, okay?”

“But there’s water everywhere!” Kya argued.

“One part about being a bender is being able to acknowledge that your element is there, but there’s other things that are more important than the presence of your element, such as sleeping,” Katara said, and Kya frowned.

“But it’s night and it’s raining! Every waterbender should get to play!” 

“I wish I could,” Katara said, “But as Fire Lady, I need to sleep, and so does the Princess.”

“I’m not even tired!” Kya protested. 

“You’ll be tired in the morning,” Katara gently reminded her.

“But I’m always tired when I wake up!” Kya said.

“Would you feel less tired if we do waterbending _katas_ in the morning?” Katara asked, and Kya brightened instantly.

“We can do it with Dad and Takara! And Kama can work on her _katas_!” Kya said.

“Come on, let’s get to bed to make that happen,” Katara said, and Kya eagerly leaped into Zuko’s arms.

“I can take her to bed,” Zuko said, gently and quickly kissing Katara, “Get some sleep.” He walked out of their room, and Katara smiled.

Kya was right. It was hard to sleep at night with the rain around her. But as a master waterbender and a Fire Lady with a meeting in the afternoon, she had to hold in her urge to stay up all night being with her element at the height of her power. 

And then Zuko comes back to bed, and pulls her closer, and now she realizes that she did have more restraint than ever.

Sometimes, when your urge to bend tries to overtake the need to sleep, get yourself a partner that loves to cuddle with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways you are more than welcome to send more fic prompts to my tumblr, cobraonthecob. They must be sent to my inbox, I have a horrendous memory and I like to keep everything in one place. Commenting requests here will not get you anything.


End file.
